Problem: $-4gh - 4gi + 2g - 1 = 10h + 4$ Solve for $g$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-4gh - 4gi + 2g - {1} = 10h + {4}$ $-4gh - 4gi + 2g = 10h + {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $g$ in them. $-4{g}h - 4{g}i + 2{g} = 10h + 5$ Factor out the $g$ ${g} \cdot \left( -4h - 4i + 2 \right) = 10h + 5$ Isolate the $g$ $g \cdot \left( -{4h - 4i + 2} \right) = 10h + 5$ $g = \dfrac{ 10h + 5 }{ -{4h - 4i + 2} }$